Lord Of The Potatoes:Fellowship of the Potato
by optimus27000
Summary: A parody of lord of the rings


**Lord Of The Potatoes:Fellowship of the Potato.**

This story takes place in a land called Rigth Earth.A long time ago there was potatoes crafted.3 for the elves,7 for the dwarves and 9 to a dark lord created a potato to control the was "STEVE".The potato was cooked in the oven in mount kitchen in the land of was a threat to all races so the elves led by Fildor and men lead by Gallor and his son Iseeded,attacked him and it was a great and Gallor fought but Steve killed went to his fathers dead body and picked up his magic sword but Steve broke it but it could still be used as a cut off Steves nose.(You stick the potato on your nose btw)Steve put so much of his power in it that he looked at the potato and it was taking control of him."Come Iseeded to mount kitchen we must over cook it in the oven."They travel up the mountain via the conviently placed staircase."Quickly over cook it.""NO"Iseeded,ISEEDED".Because of him Steve was still alive due to the went and got shot by an arrow by a pack of potato fell into a river and was lost for centuries until a creature found it,the potato changed it and it became Miley 100s of years it would destroy Miley Cyruses mind until one unlikely creature would find it.A Hobbit named Bilbo was forever angry with him and yelled out"SWAGGINS" .And now we are back to the the shire a young Frodo Swaggins is chilling by a he sees in the distance a familiar face."Gandalf"(Sorry couldnt make any changes to Gandalf,he is too awesome.)"Frodo my boy how are you"Good are you for Bilbos 100 and something birthday"Yes"They reach Bilbos house,and frodo runs off to help with the party."Gandalf my old friend its good to see you."Same."Im planning to leave this place."Oh,what about frodo."Im leaving everything for him,"Even the potato,"Yes".So they went to the party and Gandalf had some explosive but Michael Bay got a hold of them so shit went up to have a speech."To all my relatives or just friends,you have been great for the last 100 and something years but its time that I leave goodbye,"Bilbo put on the potato and disappeared(It basically puts a big white blanket over you which makes people not bother to notice you,k).So Bilbo got his things ready and was ready to leave,Gandalf came in and asked about the lied about it being in an envelope on the knew and he made him leave it."You just want the precious"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THIS BILBO SWAGGINS OF THE SHIRE"Im sorry Gandalf I dont know what cries,he then goes to pick up the potato and he sees a giant eye it said"II SEEEE YOOUU"Gandalf put it in the came and talked to told Frodo that he owned Swag end and the told him to keep it secret keep it took 2 days and came back with said no flame can over cook the potato beside the oven in mount then said that Frodo will have to go to Swag Swag city where the elf Fildor Gandalf warned him of the Potato went over to the window and pulled out Samewice told him to go with there way to the place with a bed and ran into Mippin and they all came to form a the way potato wraiths came after them but they made it to bed and breakfast wasnt there cause he was losing a dance competition against the wizard they went to a pub and shit went down,Frodo put on the potato,the wraiths knew where they where.A rider took Frodo into a room and said he would help the night the wraiths were being racist against pillows and stabbed the fuck out of then set out for Hobbit movie made Bacon and the Wraiths found stabbed Frodo and The rider guy fought them was like ghost high or something and they ran into an elf named Arewon who is also the riders love was going to help frodo and she did some sort waterbending with a wave and stuff and the wraiths were like "OH NOES WATER".So Frodo woke up in an ice bath with his organs out jk hes in a nice was there even Gandalf."Where were you""After he beat me at dance dance revolution he put me on the then wanted me to say he was the best dance dance revolution luckily a flying bowtie appeared and I put it on,I jumped off the roof and landed in the had fishfingers and Custard".So everyone gathered for the meeting about the one potato to rule them son of Groin tried to over cook the potato with a flamethower but it broke the Bloom laughed at the were arguing who would bring the interupted and said he would do it,Gandalf was sad that Frodo wanted to do Bean was pissed about was was the rider Bean said who are you"Gandalf interupted Arathorn son of Aragorn."(Get it,in the film its the other way around).So Fildor said that Gandalf,Frodo,Sam,Orlando Bloom,Sean Bean Gamli,Perry and Mippin would be the "fellowship of the potato".Frodo was surprised because he saw Bilbo in Swag Swag was giving Frodo his Mythbuster armour and his sword "damn that stings".Bilbo wanted to see the potato but Frodo said was like UNACCEPTIBRU and lunged at was crying then cause Frodo drop kicked him out the the fellowship was off for Corridor and Mount travelled through Forrests and then a cold was working for steve so he tried to stop Sean Bean was training the Hobbits then flying things in sky BIRDS they are called birds,were being used to find Gamli said they should to the mines of they travelled more and reached was a lake next to the went inside and there was bodies backed out but then TENTACLES appeared."OH God its the Japanese"So they the fought the was scared of brought him out of the Bloom shot the tentacle monster with were trapped in the they went looking for Gamlis cousin but they soon found he was went over to a dead body that was sitting on a well and knocked it was pissed cause Mippin interupted his they were then attacked by goblins were really easy to kill but they then brought in stabbed frodo with his was angry now and teamed up on was fine cause of his mythbuster ran outside and heard more goblins but then something was coming that made the goblins runaway like the english and french at was a creature Gandalf knew."RUSH LIMBAUGH""Run"They started to run with epic music playing in the jumped on broken stairs,killed a few goblins but came across this bridge which had a botomless pit under all went across except that moment Rush Limbaugh came."YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"He started to move."YOU SHALL NOT PASS"Gandalf broke the bridge and Limbaugh fell but Limbaugh had his republican is best whip and grabbed gandalf."GANDALF!""RUN YOU FOOLS""NOOOOOOO"Gandalf really sad music from when Ganalf falls in lotr says they should move Bea says let them one was crying(I cry every tiem at this part).They moved in the legion of doom,Sourkraut was getting a new creature ready to the group got boats and they went pass these giant rocks the way they met this witch elf gave Frodo a bottle with apparently a star in on the boats and went to the Bean and Frodo went for some fire Sean wanted the put it on and kicked Sean said "Im sorry Frodo".But Frodo didnt went to thought Arathorn wanted it he went to Mippin and were all being attacked by and Perry knew he was going to ran back to Arathorn and told him he was leaving and said look after Bean was killing tons of Ura-Hai but one shot him in the knee,but he still fought,he got shot 2 more went to help and he fought the Ura-Hai and killed went over to Sean Bean and Sean Bean was happy but then and Perry got taken by the got in a boat and went Sam went after him even though he couldnt saved him."Mr Frodo,you know what Gandalf said,Samwise Gamcheese you look after Frodo no matter what and I intend to do that."OK Sam lets go to Corridor."Arathorn gives Sean Bean a boat funeral off a Bloom says that Sam and Frodo arent far."No we split up from here they are going to need our help."Thus the fellowship of the Potato had been that epic lord of the rings music with the flute.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
